


Under

by Shay_Nioum



Series: Intrulogical (Logan/Remus) [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mer! Creature Remus, Siren!Remus, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Logan, for all of his life felt the sea... the ocean itself call out to him. It's only now that he even realizes why that is.





	Under

He was told to never go too far out at sea for there were sirens. Sirens that would drag even the bravest human to the very depths of the ocean to their untimely demise never to be seen again, not until their bones washed ashore along with whatever possessions happened to survive the salty currents of the ocean. It was a fair warning to anyone who dared to venture out, a warning that death would come for you, no matter how qualified you thought that you might be. However, in Logan’s case curiosity makes humans do crazy things.

And curious he was. 

The ocean had always made him curious, more curious than he had ever felt looking at the stars above him. Looking at pictures of the ocean made something deep ache inside of his chest, he couldn’t understand it, and a part of him didn’t want to. He just wanted to experience it, to dip his toes into the salty water and see what happened to him. He wanted to experience it for himself, be it death or anything else. He wanted to smell the salt in the air, to walk on the beach, as littered with bones as it may be. He had been curious about a lot of things, growing up. From bugs to the reason that people existed in general. But this curiosity was different… and it consumed him day in and day out. 

For knowledge, for answers, for life, for death, for what laid beyond, and even… curious about suffering. 

His family had tried their damn hardest to grind that curiosity out of him, to stamp it out and make sure that he never looked at a single picture of the ocean again. But he had been clever, sneaking off to libraries and even paying whatever artists he could for just a simple picture of the sea. He consumed the facts about it, like a man who’d been stuck in the desert inhaling water, after being left to bake in the sunlight. Growing up, he hadn’t been allowed to ask many questions about anything when his family was around. He was expected to go to school, and to later become a teacher far far away from the ocean. At least… that’s what would have happened had his family had any say in where his life was going. And had he not run off when he was eighteen, getting away out from under their thumb and starting his own life. He made friends, he got a good enough job to pay off his apartment, and he made do with the life he had. But even so…

It wasn’t enough. 

It wasn’t a conscious act or even a conscious action that led him to sell off his items just to buy an old pick up truck that couldn’t go over sixty and drive out to see the sea. He hadn’t seen his friends worried looks, or even the papers that they slipped him, worried that should he leave on this trip… he might never come back to him. Or rather.. He might, but in a wooden box that was to be put in the ground and forgotten about. He saw none of it, as he filled his truck up with enough clothes and food to last him the coming days, in the grand scheme of things it hardly seemed to matter.

The ocean was calling out to him, its song singing for him to come, a song that got stronger and stronger each day.. each hour that he stayed away from it. To submerge himself below the waves and to surrender himself to the currents that would pull him out to the sea that would likely be his end. He wanted to be called to it, if he was going to be ended by such a thing as sirens… then it wouldn’t a bad way to go. Going to something that called to him more than his very passions in life. 

It was a bizarre thing to be called to. 

Most men found their calling in something like art, music, and even other people. But to be called to the ocean itself was an odd thing. But it wasn’t a thought that he lingered on as he drove and drove, until the sand was under his tired and the water lapped at the shore. The dock before him led out to the dark and beautiful sea.

Many people had come here before him for very different reasons than his, evident by the scattering of bones and broken skulls that had been laid out on the sandy shore. Claw marks and bite marks littering the bleached white bones that were stripped of their flesh, white like a beached whale. For every yard of sand, there was, it looked as if there was an entire skeleton to be found in pieces. There weren’t too many houses surrounding the area, not that Logan could blame them. Those who did live here, usually lived here for the main hobby of stripping the bones of their earthly possessions and nothing else. And even then… it was a dangerous task, with predators waiting in the water before them, waiting for their chance to drag them under and seal their fate as it did with all of their other victims. 

There was nothing to be found but death and decay here for him here, should he choose to forget himself and dive into the waves just to see the deadly sirens for himself. 

Instead, he walked to the very end of the dock, slipping his shoes off and rolling up his pants all the way up to his knees before he dipped his tired aching feet into the water. 

It was peaceful here, it was… nice. Moving his feet in the water felt… so different than the usual bath and pool water he was used to. Closing his eyes, he could breathe in the salty air, the air that was tinged with the smell of bones and wet sand. Moving his feet through the water felt… natural, like he was returning home after a long hard day at work, like… he had been gone for a lifetime and he was finally back. 

It felt like home.

It was very opposite of what some men would call this place, the ocean of the dead, the sea of monsters, the mouth of the Kraken… there were so many names for it. None of them mattered to Logan though. 

“You don’t look scared,” He felt the slimy cold hands wrapping around his ankles before he saw them, but even so he wasn’t afraid as he opened his eyes once more looking down at the very thing.. no the person that held his feet in their grasp. The deep green scales that curled up their entire body, hiding the waving tail beneath the dark current of the water, while black and stormy grey eyes stared back at him with a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. It was teeth meant for rending flesh, for devouring and killing anything that this person could get his hands on. 

This was a creature of the depths, of the dead. 

They were beautiful, in a way that humans couldn’t even begin to comprehend or ever touch in their lifetime. 

“No,” He answered easily and honest, he truly wasn’t as he stared back at the curious eyes that peered back at him before blinking through their clear eyelids. 

“Why?” Asked the creature that within a few seconds would undoubtedly drag him under, and feast on him like so many others. But instead, chose to run their sharpened claws gingerly up and down his feet, nearly making him squirm from the sheer ticklish sensation of it all. Did this creature treat all if its soon to be prey to a conversation before they were eaten, or perhaps this was a once in a hundred percentage. “Why aren’t you scared?” The creature asked again, this time leaning forward to rest his chin on top of Logan’s knees. “I could kill you, I could make it hurt before I ever made your heart stop. Everyone else was scared, even if they came here to die. So… how come?” 

For a second Logan pondered the question, why wasn’t he afraid? Why had the ocean called to him in the first place? Why did he feel as if this creature wasn’t a threat? Why did he feel as if being dragged below the waves… wouldn’t really hurt him? 

The answer was simple, but it was one that took its time to finally dawn on Logan. 

“What’s your name?” He instead asked, resting his elbows on his thighs as he looked into those black and stormy eyes that didn’t have a speck of white in them. They were… captivating, just as captivating as the ocean before him.

The creature before him tilted his head to the side, a curious look soon dawning on his face as well, matching Logan’s own curiosity both inside and out. 

“Remus…” Came the softly murmured name, as the beings strange accent twisted the normally ordinary sounding name into… something else entirely. It sounded foreign, but so delightful. 

“Remus,” Logan tested the name on his tongue, his head cocking to the side at the sight of the full-body shiver that wracked Remus’ form. “I’m not scared because….I have no reason to fear the place I came from.” That was the truth, that was his truth. The reason why his parents… his own family that he had been adopted into had been so adamant about keeping him from the ocean, about stamping out his love.. his curiosity about everything that was included in the ocean. This was who he was, and it all seemed to slot perfectly into place now that he thought about it. Along with the fact, that just a mere few minutes in the salty water deep blue-ish green scales had already started to pop up on his feet right where Remus’ clawed hands had been stroking. 

But even so, Remus’ eyes widened to an impossible degree as his eyes darted down to look at the evidence of the very scales that had just been formed. And just like that, without a single other word towards him, without another word even needing to be said… the hands that gripped his ankles dragged him down into the depths of the water and right off of the peer. Leaving behind his parked truck, and everything that had been inside of him. Remus dragged him down and down, deeper and deeper.

But not to his untimely death, to a world that was waiting under. 

Just for him.


End file.
